Abrasive articles are useful for a variety of grinding and finishing applications. One such application is precision lapping and polishing. Single-side lapping and polishing apparatuses typically have a large platen that rotates relative to the workpiece. Double-side machines utilize a pair of opposing platens which rotate relative to the workpiece. Both types of machines can be used with fixed abrasives (e.g., a structured abrasive disc) or liquid abrasive slurries.
Structured abrasive articles have an abrasive layer comprising shaped abrasive composites secured to a backing. The shaped abrasive composites comprise abrasive particles retained in a binder material.
During single-sided polishing, one or more workpieces are mounted to a carrier that freely rotates relative to the first platen. Workpieces are typically removably held in the carrier; for example, using wax. In such a configuration (e.g., see FIG. 1) the workpiece is contacted with a structured abrasive disc mounted on the large platen. A common problem that occurs during single-sided polishing operations is that the workpiece is not fully polished across the entire surface to be polished (also termed as “cleared” in the polishing art). There is a continuing need for materials and methods that improve the polishing process.